


Their Work Day

by alienrice



Series: Days like this. [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Omg i tried!!!!!Im sorry if this attempt on smut was weird and not great ㅠㅠI was supposed to uplouad this 3 days ago but i've been busy with tests....You guys can tell me what you think about this one through here hehehe if youre too shy to comment :) i appreciate critics or anything. Or you can give ideas what to add this series next hehehe i would gladly appreciate it!!https://curiouscat.me/alienrice





	Their Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Omg i tried!!!!!  
> Im sorry if this attempt on smut was weird and not great ㅠㅠ  
> I was supposed to uplouad this 3 days ago but i've been busy with tests....
> 
> You guys can tell me what you think about this one through here hehehe if youre too shy to comment :) i appreciate critics or anything. Or you can give ideas what to add this series next hehehe i would gladly appreciate it!!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/alienrice

Daniel and Jisung had been dating for one year, six months and 21 days (Daniel kept track). They decided to move in together after a year of dating and Jisung was the one who had suggested it. Ofcourse Daniel was ecstatic about it, that he searched for a bigger apartment for him and his boyfriend within the week after Jisung had asked him about it. And since Jisung's in his final year of residency, so he had a bit of extra time to help with the moving process eventhough Daniel had pretty much done it by himself. Not that Daniel mind, because he was busy being happy of thinking finally living with his boyfriend.  
  
After living together, both of them couldnt even explain how content they felt but ofcourse, there had been some clashes here and there,like for example, sometimes Jisung would only be home later than midnight or Daniel would be out early in the morning for his classes. But they worked it out, they had accepted that its how its going to be for awhile, and they are satisfied.  


  
**Daniel's Work Day**

 

Daniel usually has two or three classes each day, usually one in the morning and two in the evening. He loves his job, though he had only been teaching for 2 years but he loves dancing, its his passion. So teaching something that he is passionate about is actually ticking one of his dream in the bucket list.  
  
Daniel would usually come to work around 9 in the morning after checking on Jisung. He would only leave after hearing Jisung's voice, he would wake the other up by showering him with kisses and tickles, and sometimes he would just feel satisfied if Jisung just groaned or hummed at him because he knows Jisung is exhausted.  
  
Daniel would start his normal day at work after meeting his friend, Seongwoo, who also teaches in the same Uni as him but in the Theatre Dept. Their departments share the same teacher's room so they would often have coffee together in the pantry before class starts.  
  
"So he went home late again lastnight?" Seongwoo asked while sipping on his coffee.  
  
"Yeah.. its making me worried... His night shifts are getting longer. He said he's doing a thesis research and will probably finish it by the end of the month" Daniel explains with his worried look.  
  
"So you been having a lot of cold showers huh? That explains the sulky face" Seongwoo joked making Daniel choked on his coffee. Seongwoo then left the pantry laughing. Daniel know Seongwoo was right but he doesnt want to think about it, hes more worried about the well being of his boyfriend than himself.  
  
-  
  
"Okay, take care everyone! Dont forget to cool down before you go" Daniel reminds his students.  
  
"Yes!" All of them replied.  
  
He only has two classes today, and the second one just ended. It was already 2pm and he has yet to call Jisung to remind him to eat. Jisung has the habit of not eating whenever he has breaks, he would usually prefer to take a nap rather than eating. So it was Daniel's duty to force Jisung to eat, every other day.  
  
"Hmm,im eatbingh" Jisung said on the other line. Daniel laughs when he hears him.  
  
"Are you really?" Daniel asks jokingly, then Jisung suddenly video calls him. The first thing Daniel see was Jisung's cheeks, he could see Jisung was chewing.  
  
"See? Im eating today...." Jisung said, showing his food to Daniel.  
  
"Why are you so cute!!" Daniel squealed making Jisung surprised and laugh.  
  
"Excuse me Daniel but i hope you know im here, by the way he was drowning himself to his work again that he forgot his lunch time was almost over. Can you believe that?" Someone suddenly interrupts. Jisung flip over the camera to show Minhyun was infront of him. Daniel could hear Jisung's laugh.  
  
"Sorry and thankyou hyung. I just love my boyfriend so much. Thankyou for taking care of him!!! That reminds me, i've been trying to set you up with my friend but you always dont have time..when are you free hyung?" Daniel suddenly asks.  
  
"Im never free. Im expensi- you know what, im not gonna use that overused joke now, Which second year resident even has a free time Daniel?" Minhyun snickered while chomping down his food.  
  
"Well, if you ever got jealous enough seeing me and Jisung, just contact me hyung. Ill set you right up!" Daniel said, making Jisung laugh louder.  
  
Minhyun choked on his food making Daniel laugh, "Sorry hyung but i was serious! He's a great guy!" Daniel adds as Jisung flipped over the camera again showing his face.  
  
"Yah Daniel stop it, he's gonna have a stomach ache. I cant bully anyone later" Jisung said cunningly while looking at Minhyun, and Minhyun just shakes his head.  
  
"Okay then, im about to drive home, my class finishes early today. Do you want me to get something from the store?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jisung thinks for a moment, nibbling at his food. "Hmm, lets do grocery shopping together tomorrow...." Jisung pouts.  
  
Daniel smiled, he knows Jisung wanted to go together so they could spend some time out together. "Okay, ill wait for you back home, i love you, text me when you are done okay?"

  
"Mmmh, i love you too, text me if you have arrived!" Jisung said before ending the call.  
  
"You know, i forget sometimes that you guys have been together for almost two years now, it felt like you guys have just been dating for a month" Minhyun suddenly said, making Jisung smile, he knows it wasnt all sunshine and rainbows in their relationship, but he loves Daniel so much that he would never get bored of him, eventhough the complications they faced are big, they would always try to resolve them together.

 

**Jisung's Work Day**

 

Jisung's usual shift was at night, but he would sometimes take morning shifts. Like today, he went to the hospital at 9 in the morning. Greets his colleagues and patients, going to the doctor's conference, and doing rounds were in Jisung's morning schedule.  
  
He took some time to continue on the research he was doing during his lunch break but he was too focused on his work when Minhyun suddenly comes in the staff's room bringing food. Jisung just laughs at Minhyun's endless nagging until Daniel called him.

-

  
Jisung was grateful that today was one of those days where not much things happen, and that he didnt make any unfortunate mistakes.  
  
He would take 10-15minutes breaks in between work to nap and recharge sometimes, but today, all his breaks, he would fill it with work on the thesis research he has been doing. He had been spending alot of time on this thesis, but he just wants to finish and get it over with. He knows Daniel had been worrying about him constantly, he also knows that he and Daniel havent had the time to spend together, eventhough they live together.

-

-  
  
He got off work around 5 and instantly drives home. He reaches home only to find Daniel just arrived, he looked like he had went for a jog.  
  
"Im home, babyyyyyy i miss youuu" as Jisung runs to Daniel to who was standing on the living room wiping his sweat off with a towel.  
  
"Heyy, babe im sweaty, whats wrong?" Daniel asks but lets the other hug him anyway.  
  
"Nothing, today just felt longer than usual...you still smell nice though" Jisung said as he rubs his face on Daniel's chest and hugging the latter tighter.  
  
"Do you have anything in mind for dinner?" Daniel suddenly asks,circling his hands on Jisung's waist.  
  
Jisung looks up to see Daniel's face and thought for a moment. "Chicken and beer?".  
  
"Okay, ill order chicken later. Babe i need to take a shower first okay? Then you can cling on to me all you want" Daniel said as he lets go Jisung. He could see Jisung was pouting and he couldnt help but kiss Jisung's lips. Jisung just smiles at him and taps his sides instructing him to take a shower first.  
  
Jisung then plops down the couch. He lies on the couch and unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt revealing his collar bone and chest a bit. Jisung didnt realize that he had fallen asleep.

-

Jisung wakes up to kisses on his face and neck. He groaned liking that Daniel is moving his lips lower to the base of his neck, near his collar bone, but stopped before he reaches it.  
  
"You are finally awake, you looked so hot and sexy, i couldnt help it" Daniel said making Jisung chuckled.  
  
"Well i was hoping that you would continue" Jisung said smirking at Daniel as he unbuttoned one more button of his shirt revealing his chest fully now, And Daniel didnt even think for a second more and dives onto Jisung's neck, devouring the latter's skin like it was melted chocolate, ofcourse Jisung wasnt but oh boy didnt he felt like one. He was melting by Daniel's kisses.  
  
Jisung lets out a moan when Daniel suddenly settled on top of him, one leg in between Jisung's thigh, grinding it on Jisung's crotch. Daniel continues sucking on Jisung's exposed chest, biting it and licking it again and again making Jisung whimpers softly.  
  
"AH- niellie" Jisung moaned as Daniel sucks on Jisung's most sensitive spots.  
Jisung then lets his free hand palms Daniel's bulge making him groaned. Jisung slid his hand inside Daniel's sweatpants,reaching the latter's hard cock and slowly stroking it.  
  
"I miss you so much baby..." Jisung whispers to Daniel's ear making him let out a moan, "I have 3 days off starting from tomorrow you know" Jisung said as he was still slowly stroking on Daniel's cock.  
  
"Fuck-mmh" Daniel said when Jisung suddenly fastens his pace.  
  
"And i dont want you to let you off like this..i want you to," Jisung paused when he felt Daniel continues sucking on his neck, "...fuck me instead and fill me up-" Jisung's breath hitched and let go of Daniel's cock when Daniel suddenly bite his skin trying to leave a mark.  
  
"Im really not going to go easy today baby" Daniel announced kissing Jisung's lips, demanding an entrance, and sucking on Jisung's tongue when he gets it. He then took off Jisung's pants with his boxer. He strokes Jisung's fully hard cock, and moves his other free hand near to Jisung's puckered hole, with the other hand massaging Jisung's ass cheek now.  
  
"Babe, did you-" Daniel paused, looking at Jisung who was covering his face with his arm.  
  
"Yeah- i told you i miss you didnt i? I had nothing to do but wait until my shift ended. And uh i- Niel AH" Jisung pauses when Daniel suddenly slid one finger inside Jisung's already pink, wet hole.  
  
"Continue.." Daniel ordered, his breathy voice makes Jisung moan softly. Daniel taking his finger in an out of Jisung's hole, slowly, trying to tease the latter.  
  
"W-well i uh was going through our p-pictures and i saw your naked ones-accidentally..your abs- Ah uh mmmh" Jisung replied as Daniel slids in another finger.  
  
"So you decided to get off on it? In your office?" Daniel clicks his tongue  "You've been naughty baby....." Daniel continues, smirking at the other, but his cock was twitching imagining Jisung doing that in the office while looking at his picture.  
  
"Mmmh y-yes. Kang Daniel please just fuck me already! I already prepared....i want you inside me" Jisung's voice hitched. Daniel then took no more time teasing, he took the lube that was on the side table and coat his cock with it. He lined his cock to Jisung's entrance, groaning, he pushes his length inside slowly.  
  
"how are you still so tight baby...mmmh" Daniel groaned when he was fully inside. Jisung had closed his eyes, arching his back and circled Daniel's waist with his legs, pulling Daniel closer. Daniel move slowly at first and fastens his pace when he felt Jisung was comfortable with his length inside him.  
  
"AH fuck niellie, baby, there" Jisung said as he felt Daniel rubs against his prostate when Daniel fucks him senseless. Daniel was practically slamming onto Jisung for a good few minutes now and Jisung couldnt help but moan loudly, and screams his lover name.  
  
"Ummmhh babe im about to-" Daniel said quickening his pace and he could feel Jisung was clutching in his cock.  
  
"Me too- cum inside me niellie" Jisung said as he clings onto Daniel's neck. Daniel goes first and filling Jisung up with his cum. He lets out a breathy moan, making Jisung cums seconds later, spilling it on his own stomach. Jisung always finds Daniel's moan hot and sexy.  
  
"I love you so much babe" Daniel said as he lies beside Jisung hugging the latter so he doesnt fall from the couch, "but im already ready for round two" he said grinning at Jisung who was still panting a bit. Jisung could feel Daniel's cock had become harder again. Jisung knows he should reward Daniel for holding it in for the past weeks he's been busy, he was actually impressed at Daniel for being able to hold that long.  
  
"Lets move to the bed," Jisung said and Daniel was already lifting him up from the couch,as he clings on Daniel's neck, "I want to ride you, now." Jisung adds biting on Daniel's ears, and never have Jisung see Daniel walked so fast to their bedroom before..  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird wasnt it omg i dont really know what im doing AAAAAA


End file.
